The Foxes of The Forest: Cherry Skulk
by Mistgaze
Summary: A skulk is a group of foxes. A Cherry Skulker is what other foxes would call weird. For some reason they love to eat cherries, they do still hunt but mostly sit in their camp and eat cherries. They can be kind but won't always help another in trouble.
1. Skulk List

**Male**_** Leader [24-75 moons]**_

_**Name:: **Oak_

**Age::** 47 moons

**Gender:: **Male

**About:: **Smart and powerful, this fox is cunning and handsome,

and usually right. He loves Nadie very much, despite his rough

outside appearance.

_**Female Leader [24-80 moons]**_

_**Name:: **Nadie_

**Age::** 41 Moons

**Gender:: **Female

**About::** Nadie is a white artic fox with ice blue eyes. Of course, her favorite thing to do is to gather cherries and eat them. She also loves pups more than anything and hopes to have some of her own. Nadie is a kind caring fox but she can be mean when she has to be.

_**Members [12-70 moons]**_

_**Name:: **Cotton-wind_

**Age:: **N/A

**Gender:: **Female

**About::** Small white she-fox with crimson eyes. She has a fluffy tail and can be very kind at times.

_**Name:: **Fire_

**Age:: **40 moons

**Gender:: **Male

**About::** Primary color is black and secondary color is silver or light grey, his iris is red and he is funny, humorous, fast and strong. He wore rainbow socks that he found, but then he realized how weird the socks looked, and when he tried to take them off he couldn't. He is also very nice and likes to be around other foxes, but he gets mad if you anger him.

_**Name:: **Lilac_

**Age:: **12 moons

**Gender:: **Female

**About::** Pretty black she-fox with blue eyes.

_**Pups [0-7 moons]**_

_**Name:: **Cream_

**Age:: **5 moons

**Gender:: **Female

**About::** An adventurous and sweet pup. She gets into trouble on accident often, and has a huge heart.

_**Name:: **Snow_

**Age:: **6 moons

**Gender:: **Female

**About::** An adventurous and sweet pup. She gets into trouble on accident often, and has a huge heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Nadie looked up at the sky, _perfect_. She shook her beautiful white fur. "I'll go eat some cherries." Nadie said out loud. She walked over to a small pile of cherries. Nadie ate a few then laid down. She was up early and no one was awake yet.

Oak came out of the den and sat by her; he noted that the clearing was still silent.

"Good morning, Oak." Nadie barked. She licked his cheek. "Isn't a nice morning?" Nadie asked as she looked to him.

He rumbled a slight cat like purr. "It most defiantly is."

"Hmm." Nadie said as she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder.

He smiled and pressed his fur into hers, wrapping his thick fox tail around her. He sat with her and watched a few Skulkers poke their heads out of their dens and come into the Clearing.

"Good morning." Nadie barked to the Skulkers. They dipped their heads back.

Oak waited for the specific senior foxes that woke up earlier to organize hunting groups to come out. He turned to Nadie, "Do you want to go hunting today with me?"

"Sure." Nadie answered.

The hunt organizing foxes stayed in camp, and Oak padded out with a patrol and Nadie.


	3. Chapter 2

The patrol walked through the Middle of Petal Grove. The middle pathway through these trees is relaxing, peaceful, and pretty. Foxes can dart off it to snatch prey they see.

"Everything looks lovely." Nadie barked as she looked around.

The rough looking dog nodded. He stopped when he saw a mouse, and streaked across the ground. He leapt at it with his two front paws, which landed on its neck and snapped it. He picked it up and came back over to the patrol.

"Good catch!" Nadie said. She looked around for something she could catch.

Oak smiled, then lifted his head and suggested something to the patrol, "Should we split up and go into the trees to hunt?"

"Sounds like a great idea, how about you guys?" Nadie asked the patrol. They nodded, and the patrol split in two.

The split up patrol headed different ways into the trees. Oak scented the air; Nadie had decided to go with Oak.

Oak brushed against her and nodded to a chipmunk.

Nadie smiled in thanks. She crouched down and snuck up on the chipmunk. When she was close enough she leaped at it her front paws landed on its neck killing it. Nadie picked it up and went back to Oak and the other fox.

Oak smiled and turned off to hunt. The patrol soon had lots of prey and re-grouped.

"Let's go back to the camp." Nadie said as she turned around and started to walk to the camp.

Once the patrol was back they set down their prey. Cotton-Wind dropped a fat rabbit that was nearly as big as she was. Her eyes searched the clearing before she disappeared back into the forest. Nadie dropped the chipmunk she had killed.


	4. Chapter 3

Oak had laid down and was looking towards the sun.

"Do you see anything?" Nadie ask him as she looked up at the sun too.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled, then looked back towards the sun. "No, just en-" He stopped when a huge, white shape spiraled towards the ground.

"Huh?!" Nadie jumped up in surprise. She had never been so startled.

Oak quickly stood up, and narrowed his eyes as a great gust of wind from the object hitting the ground blew all the way into the camp.

Nadie still frightened backed behind Oak, her eyes wide in worry. But she knew she had to be brave.

A waft of hot, smoky air was blown to them. "Should we go see what it is?" He asked, still slightly tense.

"Yes." Nadie said as she slowly walked over to the camp exit.

The sturdy fox gathered a few other trusted foxes and left the camp with his mate.

Oak bravely sniffed the area and descended into a dip, his sturdy paws securing his body. The other few foxes skidded and slid down behind him.

Nadie was in the back of the group and followed; Oak stopped dead at the sight before him.


	5. Chapter 4

"Do you see anything?" Nadie called from behind.

Whatever it was, it was giant, white, and it's sides sparkled and reflected. Death scent clung in the air around it, making Oak's nostrils burn. He padded forward and sniffed a giant white thing poking from its side. A sickening firey smell of chemicals rose from is, and he could see smoke rising from it, darkening the sky overhead.

**I'm not continuing this, unless people are actually reading it and want me to; or if people wrote it with me.**


End file.
